


First Bath Time In Forever

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Canon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the thaw and Elsa has noticed how much she and Anna need a good wash. Bathtime hijinks ensue! (Elsanna, Canon fluff)





	First Bath Time In Forever

It had been a few short weeks since the thaw of Arendelle, when the two sisters, Elsa and Anna had reunited. These last couple of weeks had been slightly awkward for both queen and princess, both of them accustoming themselves to their old friendship again and Elsa's new place as monarch.

Elsa would often be the busiest of them both, Anna trying her best to make do without her big sister for the thankfully shorter times they were apart.

Both of them were still a little shy around the other though. They had changed so much over the years, not just in age and appearance, but Elsa had become a little more closed off and Anna had started to fumble through conversations, not really having much to say a lot of the time.

It was a strange time for them both, but both sisters knew they would get through it all together, no matter what obstacles were in their way.

One evening, both of them were sitting together in one of the many sitting rooms in the castle, Anna helping herself to some chocolate she had pinched from the castle kitchen and Elsa bouncing an icy magic ball from the ceiling to her hands.

"Mmmmmm..." the strawberry blonde princess sighed, as she placed another piece of brown confectionery into her mouth. "Never let it be said that our kingdom doesn't have the best chocolate."

Elsa giggled at Anna's adorableness. "I'm amazed you haven't put on weight considering all the chocolate you eat."

"Oh I'm just really active," Anna chirped. "All that fat and stuff just burn away all the time."

The queen chuckled again. Anna was the more active of the pair, running and scampering about the castle, playing games with their little snowman Olaf as well as with Elsa herself.

As Elsa caught her magic ice ball in her hand for the umpteenth time, she felt something tickle her nose. It was a smell, a pungent aroma. Elsa had a vague idea of where the odour was coming from, but a few sniffs of her own nostrils firmly pinpointed the location of the stench.

It was Anna, her own body was generating a natural odour. She must've been running across the entire castle she stunk of so much sweat.

"Woo, Anna when was the last time you had a bath," Elsa admitted, pinching her nose. "You smell like Kristoff's reindeer."

"Yesterday, same as always," Anna replied.

"Then I think you need another one, dear sister," Elsa admitted, standing up on her own two feet. As she held her arms up, she looked under her icy sleeve, taking a sniff of her own armpit. "Hmmm, and it seems I need a bath too."

"Do you even need one?" Anna wondered. "I mean, you practically wear water over your body all the time."

She did have a fair point. After all, it only seemed logical that by Elsa's ice dress being worn on her nearly all day, she would no doubt have benefited from the cleansing properties that the frozen water provided. Yet, her current observation proved otherwise.

Elsa then shook her head at Anna. "No, just because I wear ice on my body all the time, doesn't mean I don't smell. Besides, it would be good for both of us."

The princess giggled slightly. "I guess so."

Clapping her hands in her usual rhythm, Elsa summoned for one of their servants. In a few moments, the door opened to reveal Gerda, elderly head maid of the royal palace. She smiled warmly at Elsa in greeting. "Ah, your majesty, is there something I can do for you?"

Elsa nodded in affirmation. "Yes, Gerda, there is. I need you to run a bath for myself and Anna."

Gerda bowed in respect. "Of course your majesty, will you be wanting hot or cold water?"

"Either will be fine," Elsa replied.

As Gerda took her leave, Anna stood up, walking to Elsa's side. "Well, this will be interesting."

The Queen then gave her sister a rather puzzled look. "What do you mean by that, Anna?"

"Well, if I remember correctly," Anna remarked. "We never had baths together when we were younger. You always wanted cold and I wanted warm."

That was true. Elsa and Anna would always have separate baths as children. Elsa wanted cold baths as they matched the temperature of her skin and Anna wanted warmer temperatures since they made her relax more.

Elsa smiled, holding Anna's hand. "I guess this is one of the things we're going to have to get used to," she stated. "Besides, it might be fun to bathe together."

Anna blushed a little bit. "I guess so."

A few minutes later, Anna walked down to the bathroom, having taken the time to disrobe and strip naked. She covered her freckled figure with a soft cotton towel, wanting to hide her dignity. She was wondering how it would be, bathing with Elsa.

Several mischievous thoughts filled her mind, but Anna knew that this was their special time together and goofy antics would only ruin the serenity of the moment.

As Anna arrived outside of the bathroom, she found her sister already there and waiting for her, still fully clothed in her stunning icy gown.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna questioned. "You're kinda still wearing your clothes."

The Queen turned to face her sister and giggled slightly. "Oh, don't worry Anna. It doesn't take me as long as you to get changed." She held up her hand and with a click of her wrist, her ice dress dissolved and her beautiful naked body was on display.

Anna smirked. "Nice trick... and nice body."

Elsa blushed slightly. "Thank you... I try to keep it in good shape."

Walking to the bathroom door, Anna opened unlocked it and headed inside. The bathroom was massive, with a large sink and a shower cubicle on side of the room, with a massive open bath in the centre of the room.

The princess dropped her towel, placing it by the sink, it having served its purpose of hiding her naked body.

Elsa stepped inside as well, taking in the warm sensation that was being emanated from the foamy, bubbly water that now filled their bathtub. She felt the warmth tickle her pale skin, enticing her to get into the tub.

Anna was the first to get in, sliding her body into the warm water and relaxing instantly, feeling all the gunk and funk of the day wash off her body in seconds.

"Ahhh... nothing like a nice warm bath at the end of a long day," she stated in utter euphoria.

Elsa slowly climbed into the bath as well, wincing a bit. "Good Lord, this is hot."

"You okay?" Anna asked, slightly concerned for her sister's wellbeing. She assumed Elsa would prefer something a little cooler than this.

Elsa nodded slightly. "I-I'm fine," she told her. "I'll manage, really." She knew that even though she preferred the cold, she would gladly take in this warmth as best as she could.

"I can put some cold water in if you want," Anna offered, gesturing to the gold taps next to her.

"No, no, I'll be okay," Elsa insisted. "I'd rather you enjoyed this more than me, since this is mainly for you, after all."

Anna rolled her eyes. Elsa was always putting others before herself, an admirable quality, but Anna knew that she didn't want Elsa to be uncomfortable here. She immediately reached for the tap to her left and turned the handle, letting a stream of cold water rush out from it.

Her sister slid over to the other tap, turning the head of that one as well. "No, Anna, it's fine, let it go back to normal."

"I don't want you burning up in here!" Anna insisted. "I don't mind it being a little cooler than normal!"

"Anna leave it," Elsa stated, turning her tap harder.

"No," Anna argued, turning hers in response. Suddenly, as she turned the handle with all her strength, her foot slipped on the bottom of the bath and she fell into the water, making an almighty splash.

Elsa covered her face in shock. She felt worried that Anna had just drowned in their own bath, but as her sister's wet hair and face surface, the young princess squirting out water from her mouth, she felt relieved.

A little chuckle escaped Elsa's lips, as the beautiful queen realised how humorous this whole scenario had unintentionally become.

Anna started to laugh as well, brushing the wet hair from her eyes. She too knew that this whole thing was ridiculous now. It didn't matter if they preferred to be warm or cold. They deserved to relax here, in the comfort of the water.

She then rose up from the surface completely, before turning the taps off and wrapping herself in foamy bubbles, she cuddled up to Elsa, embracing her.

Hugging her back, Elsa sighed. "You're a complete dork, you know that Anna?"

"Yeah, I know," the princess admitted. She then wrapped the bubbles around her mouth, creating a foamy beard. "But I'm proud of it."

Elsa blew the beard away with a gust of icy wind from her mouth, before booping her sister on the nose. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," she said, before reaching for the soap.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And so the first of the one-shots is released! Enjoy this bathtime Elsanna cuteness :D

See ya next time!


End file.
